Dark Knights Battle Royale
Simbiothero= ' Dark Knights Battle Royale V2 by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V2 Dark Knights Battle Royale by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Dark Knights Battle Royale' is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero. Description The fight between the six dark Knights of Barbatos. Interlude Nyxs: We all know the DC has its own multiverse, equal competition, Marvel. Wiz: But rather than be you happened to DC before which to Marvel, was the creation of the Dark Multiverse. Blang: In for some event, where these universes are screwed, in the sense that something very bad happened. Boomstick: And Interestingly, always involve a Batman... I wonder if "Batman & Robin" was in the Dark Multiverse, then something very bad happened and Batman was involved. Nyxs: I doubt it, but they are right in that, in these universes, Batman was involved and was even the cause of these events. Wiz: This cause the creation of six evil versions of Batman, which are the fusion of this with another character. Batman The Devastator. Blang: Batman The Merciless. Boomstick: Batman The Red Death Nyxs: Batman The Murder Machine. Wiz: Batman The Dawnbreaker. Blang: And Batman The Drowned. Boomstick: I´m Boomstick, and they are Wiz, Blang, and Nyxs. Nyxs: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Batman The Devastator Batman The Merciless Batman The Red Death Batman The Murder Machine Batman The Dawnbreaker Batman The Drowned Death Battle Result Who would you be rooting for? The Devastator The Merciless The Red Death The Murder Machine The Dawnbreaker The Drowned Who do you want to win? Batman and Doomsday Fusion (The Devastator) Batman and Ares Fusion (The Merciless) Batman and Flash Fusion (The Red Death) Batman and Cyborg Fusion (The Murder Machine) Batman and Green Lantern Fusion (The Dawnbreaker) Batman and Mera Fusion (The Drowned) Should this become a real Death Battle? Yes (Sounds interesting) No Maybe |-| ChessGrandMaster= Embodiments of Darkness... Description A Dark Knight Rises... (Actually, they’re fallen heroes). These dark multiverse Batmen share the same goals. Which of these alternate reality supervillains can beat each other? Note: Though the Grim Knight comes from the Dark Multiverse as well, he won't be included in the fight because very few feats are provided for him right now. Preamble Boomstick: When there's a multiverse, there's a... Dark Multiverse! Wiz: Today, we'll be looking over seven of the deadly versions of Batman and place them in a DEATH BATTLE. Boomstick: Today, it's Batman the Devastator, he who destroys. Wiz: Batwoman, the Drowned, the Female Batman... Boomstick: Batman, the Merciless, Ares and Batman fusion... Wiz: The Batman Who Laughs, Clown King of Horror... Boomstick: Batman the Dawnbreaker, youngest of all Dark Knights... Wiz: Batman the Murder Machine, Cybernetic Terror... Boomstick: And Batman the Red Death, speediest of all Batmen. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... in a DEATH BATTLE. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Devastator's bio) Devastator destroys into battle! Boomstick: *Reads comment* Batman the Devestator for the win? Where's the research in that? ' Wiz: The Devastator, originating in Earth -1, is one of the Batmen in the Dark Multiverse. '''Boomstick: The classic showdown between Batman and Superman occurs here! ' Wiz: Well, yes, after massive destruction and many lives were taken, but only when this world's Superman kills his Lois Lane is when Batman decides to fight. 'Boomstick: Bats equips himself with a kryptonite spear and the Doomsday Virus, just in case something wrong happens. In this case, Superman lasers an arm off of Bats and gloats about how weak everybody is. ' Wiz: That is, until Batman infects himself with the Doomsday Virus. He ends up killing his world's Superman with ease, but at the cost of destroying his world. 'Boomstick: After joining the Dork - er, I mean, Dark Knights, he proves to be a valuable asset. He defeats Prime Earth's Wally West, infected Lois and Supergirl, and even catapulted Lobo to the sun! ' Wiz: Devastator ended up throwing Lobo approximately 150000000 kilometers into the sun. In this case, Devastator has monstrous amounts of strength with the Doomsday Virus. Being able to defeat the mentioned figures from above, he can adapt to the environment just as well. '''Boomstick: Like being able to show off Kryptonite breath? And magically summoning spikes from the ground? I wouldn't be surprised if this monster can fly. Wiz: Devastator has also been shown to transform in and out of Doomsday form at will, able to disguise himself as Bruce Wayne, shown when infecting Lois in Metropolis. Boomstick: As a Doomsday, he has pretty much everything covered for your day-to-day Doomsday. When Supes of Earth -1 zapped Bats' arm off, he was able to regenerate a new one. ''' Wiz: Additionally, when the Dark Knights banded together to try to engulf the DC Multiverse in Darkness, they defeated several Justice League members with ease, including some of the core members, such as Superman, Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan, Aquaman, and Cyborg. In this case, Devastator pummeled Superman of Prime Earth with ease. '''Boomstick: However, he's got to have weaknesses. He ain't too bright upon transforming into a monster, and he just gets dumber the longer he's a Doomsday. Wiz: Additionally, since he's part of the Dark Multiverse, he can be affected by Nth Metal, which significantly damages his body. When Superman, equipped with Nth Metal, came back for a rematch, he easily defeated Bruce, and possibly killed him. Boomstick: Nevertheless, he really oughta to bring DOOM to his opponents, with so many pros and so few cons. Devastator: You '''made' them believe. You fooled them into always thinking that you would always be there for them, to save them, to lift them up, to make them better. And that belief is exactly what will drag your entire world to devastation.'' ('Death Battle Doors slam shut, finishing Devastator's bio and opening Drowned's.) Drowned makes a splash! Wiz: The Drowned is the only female Dark Knight on the team, as well as the only one who has a different name: Bryce Wayne, rather than Bruce Wayne. The genders of this world are reversed, though they retain some resemblences to Prime Earth. '''Boomstick: Here ol' Bryce killed a whole lotta metahumans in her world. Why? Well, she's in love with Sylvester Kyle, who's actually male. Then we hear about how the metahumans supposedly kill Bryce's lover. ' Wiz: Bryce, in retribution to seeing Sylvester get killed, massacred most of them, deciding that trying to make Gotham a better city to live in was merely a waste of time. '''Boomstick: Then Aquawoman shows up and tries to talk about peace treaties... with her army. This doesn't end well. Wiz: The "peace talks" lead to a full-blown war, resulting in humans against metahumans. The end result is Bryce slaying Aquawoman. This leads to the metahumans ending up flooding Gotham in return for the death of their queen. Boomstick: Prior to Bryce witnessing the death of her world, she ended up performing surgery to survive the Atlanteans from flooding Gotham. Wiz: This process contributed in being adapted towards the water, being able to breathe underwater, develop hyrdokinetic powers, and corrupt enemies with an army called Dead Water. She is just as skilled, if not more, in aquatic environments compared to land. Boomstick: Drowned, in her debut, managed to defeat Aquaman and corrupt Mera into part of her Dead Water army. Ooooh... that doesn't look so good for Mera, Wiz. Wiz: With Dead Water up her disposal, she can infect and manipulate water as well as even people into certain shapes that allow the army to overwhelm opponents. In addition to having an army of Dead Water, she is also a serious foe when it comes to superhuman qualities, able to overpower Atlanteans with no serious injuries, can travel miles underwater without much sweat, and is superior to Aquaman in terms of strength. Boomstick: In addition to having a great army and having superhuman traits, she has proven to be skilled with technology, able to create Dead Water all by herself. She also proven to be highly skilled with the trident stole back on her Earth, able to use it against her opponents with ease. Wiz: However, Drowned also has a few weaknesses. Like the other Dark Knights, she is vulnerable Nth Metal. Aquaman used this after his defeat to kill Drowned without much difficulty. Additionally, she prefers to fight in the water rather than on land, proving to be more adapted there since the Atlanteans drowned Gotham City on her world. Boomstick: Not to mention going insane after seeing the love of her life die... although this is the main reason why she is a Dark Knight. This could also be the reason why the surgery damaged her physical appearance too. Wiz: Despite her flaws, Drowned is a terrifying opponent that can use her hydrokinetic powers to overwhelm her opponents with ease. Drowned: My '''amnesty' begins here. I light '''my signal. '''My light...to show this world my intent...I'm going to drown it all. This whole world. Trust me on that.'' (Death Battle Doors slam shut, finishing Drowned's and opening Merciless'.) Merciless wages war! Boomstick: Hey, look! It’s Ares, only second-rate! Wiz: The Merciless is another version of Bruce Wayne from the Dark Multiverse, Earth -12. Here, he, along with his world’s Wonder Woman, Amazons, and Justice League, embark on a two-year war against Ares and his forces in order to take of the warlord’s helmet. Boomstick: This helmet magnifies the powers of somebody by a hundred, which means you wouldn’t want to get hit by somebody wearing it. Especially if you’re in the middle of a war. Wiz: When Batman and Wonder Woman reached Ares, all of the Amazons and Ares’ forces perished. Batman had just witnessed Diana being stunned, but assumed she was deceased by one of Ares’ attacks. In anger, he put on Ares’ helmet, killed the former God of War, and went on to wage war against his entire world, even killing Diana. Boomstick: The helmet corrupted his mind into him thinking winning was the only thing that mattered. Although, this could actually make him more scary than you think... Wiz: Thanks to that, he was able to become a ferocious and intimidating foe. His God Killer Sword, as one of his primary weapons, functions as a tool to try to slay gods. Deathstroke, who had the original version, used it against Lapetus. Boomstick: But Wiz, we didn’t see him use his sword against gods! Wiz: While this is true, it is stated he killed various heroes and villains on his Earth. We can also infer that he even defeated some Justice League members in Prime Earth after he became a Dark Knight. Boomstick: Like the rest of the Batmen duplicates, he nearly turned the multiverse into darkness. Wiz: In addition to having his God Killer Sword, he also has a Golden Dachrima. This can summon undead spirits from his world as well as other fallen soldiers. Boomstick: He has also been shown to utilize pathokinesis, which is the ability to control emotions. He uses this to infect others with tendencies of anger and provocation. Wiz: Lastly, Merciless also can absorb a certain amount of energy. For example, when A.R.G.U.S. dropped a nuke on him, he absorbed the energy and got stronger. Boomstick: However, he who has strengths also has weak points. The helmet made him stronger, but it corrupted his mind into thinking victory was the one thing that mattered. Wiz: Additionally, like the other Dark Knights, he has a weakness to Nth Metal. His strengths couldn’t prevent the Justice League from defeating him. Boomstick: His emotion control didn’t affect any of the Justice League members, so basically if people have enough will and smarts, they can shrug off this. Wiz: His helmet, if taken off, would remove his powers and basically make him a sitting duck. Bruce easily took it off during his debut, so if anybody can manage to remove his helmet and strike with enough force, he can be taken down. Boomstick: Nevertheless, this warlord is a powerful foe that cannot be defeated easily. Merciless: I look at him and see the man I used to be. He fights with mercy. With restraint. Which is why he'll lose. And this world will fall to Barbatos. (Death Battle Doors slam shut, finishing Merciless' and opening Laughs') Batman Who Laughs clowns with his opponents! Wiz: This version, like many others, have Bruce Wayne taking in the cowl of Batman. What he didn’t know was how far the Joker was tipping the scales. Meet Bruce Wayne of Earth -22. One night, the Joker ended up capturing Batman and did various atrocities to try to infuriate the Caped Crusader. Boomstick: The Joker killed all of Bats’ Rogues, dissolved James Gordon in acid, and blew up various buildings in Gotham. To add the cherry on top, he lined families up, killed their parents, and Jokerized their children. Resembling the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne, but in a totally messed up way. Wiz: Bruce, having seen enough, snapped the Joker’s neck, which unleashed a green gas out of his archnemesis’ mouth. Several days in, when the Bat-Family went in the Batcave to train, they tried to talk with Bruce about finding a cure. Boomstick: Unfortunately, they're just too late, and they get gunned down. And Bats actually smiles... gross. This isn't getting any better from here, doesn't it? Wiz: Indeed it doesn't. One week later, Batman visits the Justice League Watchtower and slaughters the League, save for Superman and his immediate family. Kal pleads for Bruce to search for good, but by this point, Batman's transformation into the Batman Who Laughs is complete, as he tosses Black Kryptonite to Superman and his family. Boomstick: Let me guess, he now takes over the world, and conquers the Dark Multiverse? Better nerf Laughing Man. Wiz: He succeeded in killing his entire world off, and would have engulfed the universe in darkness had the Justice League not intervened with Nth Metal. After the Dark Knights failed in doing that, Batman Who Laughs remains in Prime Earth as a member of the Legion of Doom as well as a major foe to Batman. Boomstick: Since he doesn’t care about his code, he can basically do whatever he wants with his weapons. Take firearms. He’s horrifyingly accurate in using them, shown when he utilizes the machine guns against the Bat-Family. ''' Wiz: He is aware of the Multiverse and the Dark Multiverse, thanks to Barbatos. He even knows a being called Perpetua, who possesses seemingly infinite power. '''Boomstick: He also can specialize in the use of reality warping, as shown with his metal cards. The problem is, he gave them to villains with no imagination. I mean look at Riddler! A reality warper defeated by some of the GOTHAM villains! Wiz: His Robins from Earth -22 are also no joke. They savagely beat and likely cannibalize on people who stand their way. Boomstick: Lastly, his hand-to-hand combat and daunting intelligence proves to be his major trump cards. Laughs proved to be more than a match for regular Batman’s fighting techniques. Laughing Man likely has not lost a fight in a one-on-one this way. Wiz: Intelligence helped him recognize strengths and weaknesses, and was able to garner the weapons needed to systematically butcher the entire Justice League of his world. He is a master of escape, his world’s greatest dectective, and one that has cosmic awareness. Boomstick: However, Laughomatic ain’t unstoppable. He has been taken down by Batman and Joker, and, like all beings in the Dark Multiverse, is weak against Nth Metal. Wiz: Without preparation time, his Robins, and reality warping cards, he is armed with only firearms, intelligence, and fighting. Boomstick: His arrogance can be a flaw as well, since he elimated everybody in Earth -22 and has nearly succeeded in taking over the Multiverse. Wiz: He has been shown to underestimate Prime Earth’s Batman during the final confrontation in Dark Knights: Metal, proclaiming he knew everything about Batman and Joker in general. Fortunately, Batman and Joker of Prime Earth were able to take down the mind-breaker, but he still remains a major foe to reckon with. Boomstick: Despite his flaws, he has proven to be a daunting foe with his intelligence and hand-to-hand combat techniques. Batman Who Laughs: Take a good look Bruce. What do you see? You've never fought someone with all your training. Your discipline. See it yet? I'm not him in a batsuit. I'm you. You. How you are supposed to be without the codes. Without the rules. Except one. BATMAN. ALWAYS. WINS. (Death Battle Doors slam shut, finishing Laughs' and opening Dawnbreaker's.) The Dawnbreaker chokes the light! Wiz: The Dawnbreaker is the youngest of all Dark Knights, but tends to be one of the most wrathful, despite wearing a Green Lantern Ring. Boomstick: Why didn’t he get a red one? Red’s the color of vengeance and anger. Wiz: Apparently, in his home on Earth -32, he has apparently conquered all emotions after the death of his parents. Thus, a Green Lantern Ring notified Bruce of this. However, he only thought of the ring as a weapon to kill Joe Chill, and tried to use it this way. Boomstick: The thing about the ring, though, was that Little Brucie was able to corrupt it, and sure enough, killed Joe Chill and became a Green Lantern. One messed up kind. Wiz: Not long after this, he began to kill criminals in his Gotham, ranging from Scarecrow to Penguin, until James Gordon decided to step in and confront Bruce about it. Boomstick: This marks the end of the GCPD though, as in return, Lantern used the ring to kill Gordon and probably the police as well. The Guardians of the Universe and the entire Green Lantern Corps show up, here to save the day... Wiz: This doesn’t end well for both teams, since Bruce uses his ring to eradicate them. After feeling like he wasn’t Bruce Wayne or Green Lantern, he decided to turn into Batman: The Dawnbreaker. Boomstick: He didn’t get to celebrate for long, as his world began to crumble and break apart from, you guessed it, the things from the ring. ''' Wiz: After being enlisted to join the Dark Knights, he came to Prime Earth and turned Coast City into darkness, defeating Hal Jordan along the way. Like the other Dark Knights, he nearly engulfed the Multiverse in darkness had the Justice League not intervened with Nth Metal. '''Boomstick: Thanks to his custom Green Lantern Ring, he is able to create dark constructs that can quickly defeat opponents. Does the ring have the same properties as a Green Lantern Ring? Wiz: Yes and no. While Bruce can morph the shape of his constructs via his imagination, they come off as much more corrupt and darker than a typical kind. This includes monstrous hands and grotesque monsters. Boomstick: Little Brucie - I mean, Dawnbreaker, can use the dark energy to overpower and negate other light sources, which included Hal Jordan as an example. Wiz: In addition, the energy projections he emitted were powerful enough to disintegrate people like James Gordon, and even disintegrate the Guardians of the Univerese as well as the Green Lantern Corps of his world. Boomstick: Given that he’s a Green Lantern, he’s able to FLY! And, well, have, superhuman strength. Wiz: Lastly, he has extremely high willpower, able to corrupt a Green Lantern Ring minutes after receiving it. After that, he slaughtered the GCPD, a number of villains, the Green Lantern Corps, as well as even the Guardians of the Univerese of his world. Boomstick: In anger, he defeated and almost killed Hal of Prime Earth before the latter was whisked away by some figure. Wiz, you forgot he nearly conquered the Multiverse! Wiz: He nearly drowned the multiverse in Darkness. But we emphasized that with the other Knights. Boomstick: Oh yeah. Wiz: However, Dawnbreaker has flaws. Like before, he can be hurt by Nth Metal, which badly damages him. Unlike any of the other Dark Knights, he doesn't have any fighting tactics up his disposal, which means if he doesn't have his ring... Boomstick: A Batman will be turned into a Dead Man. If you're able to kill him first. And Brucie's still a teenager underneath his Green Lantern outfit, since he's prone to throw tantrums over his parents. Wiz: This would leave him being more reckless in his attacks, leaving him more open to attacks that are more strategized. Boomstick: Don't be fooled by this tiny teenager! This Knight can really darken the battle quickly with his ring! Dawnbreaker: With darkness black, I choke the light! No brightest day escapes my sight! I turn the dawn into midnight! Beware my power... Dawnbreaker's Might!' ''(Recites corrupted Green Lantern Corps Oath) (Death Battle Doors slam shut, finishing Dawnbreaker's and opening Murder Machine's) Murder Machine hacks into Death Battle! Wiz: The Murder Machine. The Alfred in Earth -44, like many interpretations, assisted Bruce Wayne in his crusade to fight crime, and was a father figure to the latter. '''Boomstick: The butler's life came to an end when several enemies of Batman broke into the Batcave, attempting to interrogate the location of Wayne. Alfred doesn't budge, and ends up getting his back broken by Bane, just like Bats did on Prime Earth... only this time, the butler doesn't survive with thirty-six broken bones. Wiz: In grievous retribution to Alfred's death, Bruce, along with Cyborg, Red Death speedblitzes in! Prelude Pre-Polls Who are you rooting for here? The Embodiment of Destruction! The Sea Queen! The God of War! The Clown King of Horror! The Choker of Light! The Technological Terror! The Speed Psycho! Which Dark Knight do you think will earn victory? The Devastator The Drowned The Merciless The Batman Who Laughs The Dawnbreaker The Murder Machine The Red Death Fight! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 12 Simbiothero Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:ChessGrandMaster